


С добрым утром Брэд... или письмо от Шульдиха

by Jedaite



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-18
Updated: 2005-01-18
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedaite/pseuds/Jedaite





	С добрым утром Брэд... или письмо от Шульдиха

_Когда только моя любовь к тебе успела пропитаться сквозь кожу, въесться в плоть, заменить собой кровь и под конец просто и надёжно обосноваться в моём сердце?!_  
Ответь, не заглядывая в шпаргалку, — когда, и я больше не задам ни одного вопроса из разряда тех, что проходят у тебя под грифом «не отвечу — не твоё дело — сам знаешь».  
Видишь, у тебя система даже сложнее армейской «свой-чужой».  
Глупый?!  
Я?!  
О, да!..  
Есть только одно оправдание — меня никто не спрашивал.  
Правда, где Вы видели или хотя бы слышали о купидонах, которые, прежде чем ранить чьё-то сердце, приносили бы уведомительную грамотку, великодушно сообщающую, что Вы внесены в списки ожидающих и стоите на очереди?!  
Я люблю тебя…  
  
Перечитал письмо.  
Столько патетики!  
Столько страданий и глухой безнадежной тоски в нескольких строчках…  
Подать мне торжественное вручение Оскара и премии за натуральность.  
Что?!  
Молчать, мелкий.  
Как это за натуральность не дадут?!  
Хорошо, так и быть, согласен на бисексуальность.  
Главное, с чеком на приличную сумму.  
Подумаешь, размечтался…  
Уж в облаках полетать не дают.  
Ещё пару строк — завершающим аккордом.  
Подпись — «аноним» и один щелчок мышки, возвестившей о том, что письмо отправлено и одному конкретному типу сегодня будет не до смеха и даже обычной пофигистичности.  
А Вы были бы спокойны получив в электронном виде послание такого содержания да ещё подкреплённое собственной обнажёнкой?!


End file.
